


Narnia.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble set during the period nobody knew about Patrick and Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narnia.

I don’t like it when you twist away from me, my hand slipping from your jacket. You’re worse than water. I never could keep a grip of you.

I like it even less when you kiss me in the dark, all teeth and tongue and none of the tenderness, no better than a monster and twice as far in the closet.

I have to remind myself that people don’t matter. They don’t matter because they let you down. I focus on the music in my headphones, the hum of vinyl reminding me of what I need. Just this. Just these notes making a whole different plane of existence.

And the next day I’m lying in your bed wondering when I became the type of person to cry when you didn’t say my name.

I try inscribing it into you, try to log me into your bones, but maybe I’m not as strong as I thought because you don’t want my name, only my lips, and your hands at my waist, the bricks scratching my back.

You say you love me and then it’s your turn to cry.

I believe you, and I wonder when I became the type of person to believe lies.


End file.
